Shadow Song
by Ardikani4
Summary: Part Two in my Bones Trilogy. Three months after Brennan's kidnapping, a new threat emerges, along with an unexpected friend. What secrets does she hold, and why has she come?
1. Let The Games Begin

It had been three months since Dr. Temperance Brennan had been kidnapped and subsequently tortured. She had spent nearly a month in the hospital recovering from her injuries, but the lingering after-effects of her physical trauma were not what had her friends concerned.

Brennan was famed for her ability to compartmentalize her feelings as well as whatever traumatic incidents she had gone through. This time was no different, and yet, it was.

Something had changed during her ordeal, something that brought a much more personal aspect to her relationship with FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. He could now hear her voice in his mind, whether they were together or apart. Sometimes, it was a good thing. Other times, it proved to be an unfortunate hinderance in their partnership.

Despite his newfound ability to 'read' her mind, Booth couldn't get through regarding what had happened to her while she was at the mercy of Ken Thompson, the man responsible for murdering Cleo Eller nearly eight years ago. That was why all of Brennan's friends, including him, were so concerned. And today was no different...

**XXXXX**

Brennan was sitting in her office, her mind wandering as she scrolled through her email. _Hmm...what a boring day. I should go home, finish moving my stuff to the new place, _she thought.

Ever since her kidnapping, Brennan just hadn't felt comfortable in her apartment, so she decided to move. She was in the middle of the transition, half of her stuff at her old place, half at the new. Most of the time, she slept on the couch in her office at the Jeffersonian, where she actually felt safe. She didn't want to admit just how badly she had been rattled by her brush with death.

There had been one change that had come about because of her kidnapping that she didn't mind, however. _Here comes Booth. Right on time, _she thought, looking at her watch.

"Hey Bones. How's it going?" Booth asked as he walked through her door. She smiled up at him as she opened her mouth to reply, but he cut her off.

"Thinking about finishing moving, huh? Gonna take the day?" Brennan couldn't help but laugh at him.

She had been able to send her thoughts to him for three months and she had learned a lot about how to control her abilities in that time. She had deliberately thrown out her thoughts about finishing moving, just to see if it brought him into her office, which it did.

"Yeah, I think so. I kinda need a break anyway. Today's been quite dull. Just give me a moment to finish here and then I'll call Cam." She said as she turned back to her computer. She felt Booth's gaze lingering on her and immediately threw out a mental warning.

_Don't ask._

He immediately put his hands up as he said, "All right, I won't. I'll just sit here until you're ready." And with that, he plonked down on her couch.

Brennan clicked away on her computer again, but her heart wasn't in it. With a sigh, she logged off, shutting the computer down as she grabbed her stuff and walked out. She noted that Booth was about to ask her if she was all right, but a razor sharp glance from her kept him muzzled. _Temporarily. I won't be able to hold him at bay for much longer._

With Booth at her side, Brennan stopped by Cam's office, explaining that she wanted to go home and why, before heading out. Booth had been her constant companion ever since her kidnapping. Not that she minded any.

It was a beautiful spring day in Washington, D.C.. Brennan's eyes drifted around, taking in the scenery as they headed for their vehicles. For a split second, her mind wandered to the day of her kidnapping, and she wondered what would have happened if she had died that day.

"Don't go there. You're still here. That's all that matters." Booth's deep voice rumbled near her ear. She bit back a sharp retort as she thought, _If only they understood..._

Booth stepped in front of her, forcing her to come to a halt as he looked at her with obvious concern in his deep brown eyes. "If you'd tell us, maybe we would." He said, his eyes not leaving hers.

Brennan was prepared to fire off a sharp retort when she noticed someone standing about fifteen feet away, watching them calmly. Something about the woman's gaze made Brennan curious, so she stepped around her partner and approached the woman.

_A soldier, _Brennan thought as she studied the words 'US Army' emblazoned across the left side of the woman's ACUs. _She looks...dangerous._ Brennan realized, studying the soldier more closely.

She was short, about five feet two inches tall, with a stocky, muscular build. _Unusual to see so much muscle on a female this size,_ Brennan thought as she studied the soldier's face.

She found herself staring into a pair of steel blue eyes that held a hint of danger in them, but not an actual threat. _Unless she's pushed to it. _Brennan couldn't get a good look at her hair because of the beret she was wearing, but if the sides were any indicator, she had short, scruffy silver blonde hair.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." The soldier greeted her, surprising Brennan once again. Her voice was clear, but it had an unexpected bass note in it, making her voice much deeper than Brennan expected.

"Good afternoon. Is there something we can help you with? I couldn't help but notice that you were watching us." Brennan replied as Booth followed close behind.

The soldier's eyes flicked to Booth before returning to Brennan, her eyes strangely calm as she said, "You must be Dr. Temperance Brennan. And you," She looked at Booth, "must be Special Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI."

She waited for their nods of assent before she continued. "Forgive my rudeness...I am Sergeant Kate Bell. I am here because you, both of you, are in danger."

_What in the world is this? Is she serious? _Brennan thought as Booth stepped forward, his eyes alight with annoyance as he said, "Oh we are, are we? And what danger would that be?"

Sergeant Bell's eyes flickered, something in them sending a chill through Brennan. _She knows something. Something big. Something bad._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Bell's answer. "I cannot say...not here. For now, you are safe. I can keep him away, but I need to stay near you to do that. May I accompany you to wherever you are going?"

Booth didn't look convinced, but Brennan shot him a glance as she thought, _Booth, I get the feeling that she's telling the truth. Until we find out what's going on, let's keep her close, huh? Can it hurt to let her tag along until she can tell us why she's here?_

Booth looked at her, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that his decision was made. "Sure, you can come. But I expect you to tell us everything as soon as you can. Deal?"

Sergeant Bell nodded, an odd look entering her eyes as she said, "Deal. I'll follow you."

**XXXXX**

As her two new charges turned and walked towards the parking lot, Kate looked the opposite way, her eyes darkening to a color reminiscent of a threatening storm as she thought, _The Watcher is here. I know he is. And those two are his new targets. What's his endgame this time?_

She scanned the area once more before turning and following the FBI agent and forensic anthropologist, all her senses on alert as she thought, _I'm not letting him take any more innocent lives. Not again._

**XXXXX**

Half a mile away, a man sat on a rooftop, looking through a set of binoculars, watching as a soldier turned and followed two other individuals as they walked into a parking lot. _Ahhh, it's Sergeant Bell. She found my targets. Very good. If I play this right, I can get rid of her at the same time as I take care of them. Yes, very good._

He watched until he saw what vehicles the three of them got into, taking down the makes, models, and plate numbers as they pulled out. _Well done, Kate. You did earn the title of The Guardian for good reason. But this time, you're a target too. Let the games begin._


	2. Unwanted Assistance

**Shadow Song**

_Every song has a name...every shadow has a story..._

The wind whistled softly through the trees as leaves rattled softly in the breeze, crunching lightly underfoot before the person was gone, hidden in the shadows once more.

_Every song has a name...every shadow has a story..._

A flicker of movement catches the eye, but by the time you turn to look, everything is still and quiet once more.

_Every song has a name...every shadow has a story..._

Feet thumping slightly, someone emerged from the shadows. She came to a halt, gravel crunching beneath her feet as plumes of steam emerged from her nose, her eyes gleaming as she quietly scanned the area.

Then she was gone, just as quickly and quietly as she had appeared.

_Every song has a name...every shadow has a story..._

**XXXXX**

Rain was pattering gently on the windows, intermittent flashes of lightning breaking up the monotony of the storm before the thunder came, rattling the windows before fading away.

_Click, click, click, click..._

In the darkness, a pair of eyes shot open, a heart beginning to race as adrenalin flooded into the blood.

_Click, click, click, click..._

Powerful muscles tightened, sinews flexing in preparation for a fight. A fight for life. A fight to the death.

_Click, click, click, click..._

_Too close..._

A wet tongue caught Sergeant Kate Bell right in the face as she shot upright with a howl of rage.

"Rafael!" Kate's big Rottweiler sat before her, his amber eyes bright and alert as he panted softly, watching her with such obvious adoration that she calmed immediately.

"Oh Rafe...I'm sorry. You startled me. Need to go out, buddy?" He got to his feet, his stubby tail wagging as she walked to the back door and let him out. She came out on the porch and watched him, her mind in turmoil.

_He's here. He's watching them, tracking them...stalking them. I wish they would let me help. I wish they would listen. The Watcher doesn't play games. When he chooses a target, the target dies. The targets have always died._

Rafael was enjoying sniffing around and stretching his legs, so she let him have a little more time.

_They don't know the danger they're in. I tried to tell them...he didn't believe me. She did, but he didn't. And he refused to let me guard them. I can't force them to allow me to help...I only wish they would accept my assistance._

Rafe came bounding onto the porch, nudging her leg, telling her he was done. "All right Rafe, let's go." She turned and headed back inside, the big Rottweiler on her heels as she shut and locked the door before going back to bed.

As she lay back down, the dog jumped onto the bed, laying his head on her chest and watching her calmly as she stroked his ears. "The Watcher is here, Rafe, and he's chosen two new targets. They won't let me help. They won't let me guard them. Why, Rafe? Why?"

The Rottweiler whined softly, licking her chin as two tears slowly rolled down her face. "I can't let him take anyone else, Rafe. I can't...I can't...he's taken so many...so many...he got Tobi, Rafe! He took Tobi...why him? Why?"

Kate sobbed into Rafe's shoulder, the Rottweiler whining softly and licking her head in a vain attempt to calm his owner before she finally cried herself to sleep, one last thought crossing her mind before the darkness took her away.

_Why?_


	3. Danger Close

After tossing and turning for a couple hours, Kate lost patience and decided to go ahead and get up. She rolled over, leaning her head on Rafe's huge shoulder as she stared at her clock.

_0233. Damn. Well, since I can't sleep, may as well check on Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. Even if they won't accept my help, it doesn't mean they can stop me from keeping an eye on them. And, at the very least, I can keep The Watcher away._

Kate rolled back to the other side of the bed and landed gently on her feet, listening as Rafe stretched and yawned on the bed behind her. She studied the big dog over her shoulder, her eyes drawn to his massive jaws as he yawned widely. Big white canines and incisors flashed in the light as he closed his jaws and watched her calmly.

_Rafe is definitely coming with me. No one in their right mind will screw with me when he's walking next to me._

Fifteen minutes and a shower later, Kate was ready to go. She called Rafe to her side and carefully buckled on his harness.

It was a very nice harness, made of heavy, thick leather straps lined with silver rivets. The loop for the leash was between his shoulder blades, made of heavy duty stainless steel that would never break under even the most extreme force that the big Rottweiler could exert. Rafe's ID and rabies tags were attached to the front of his harness, where the straps were connected with another stainless steel loop across his broad chest, the design similar to that of a breast collar for a horse.

Kate hooked him to the leash, also made of leather with a stainless steel clip. The leash was twice as thick as the harness's straps. It had to deal with more stress than the harness did.

Kate walked to the door with Rafe at her side, opening it and walking out as she pulled it closed behind her. She locked both deadbolts, striding confidently to her truck with Rafe in perfect stride as she unlocked the doors and opened one for Rafe.

With one powerful leap, the Rottweiler launched himself into the back of the cab, waiting until Kate unhooked his leash before setting his front paws on the center console and staring out the windshield. She closed the door, walking around and getting in as she started the truck and put on her seatbelt.

"Hold on, Rafe. We're going for a ride." Kate said as she put the truck in drive and shot out of the driveway, her mind sharp as she headed into the unknown.

Twenty minutes later, Kate turned and drifted slowly down the street for the apartment building that contained Dr. Brennan's residence. Her sharp eye picked out Agent Booth's Toyota, as well as Dr. Brennan's car. _Booth is staying with his partner. He has no idea that not even he can defend her from what is to come._

Kate found a spot and parked, hopping out of the truck before she released Rafe, hooking him to his lead before she closed and locked the doors. With the Rottweiler at her side, she walked into the building, nodding at the guy at the desk before she entered the elevator and headed to Dr. Brennan's floor.

It took the tough female soldier less than fifteen seconds to find Brennan's apartment. Her instincts on alert, she prowled quietly past the door, listening, watching, and feeling everything around her. _They're asleep. No problems yet. But he's watching...waiting. He's nearby._

Kate looked at Rafe, kneeling next to him and whispering, "How many people are in there right now, Rafe? How many can you smell?" The dog turned, walking silently to the door and lowering his head as he took a few deep, quiet breaths, his focus almost unnerving as he identified the unique individuals in the apartment. He came back to Kate's side, picking up his right forepaw and tapping it against the floor twice. Kate nodded. _Confirmation. Booth and Brennan. They're all right...for now._

Satisfied, Kate turned and started to head back to the elevator, and then her instincts went wild. She ground to a halt, Rafe leaping in front of her in an immediate defensive reaction as she calmed her mind and identified her problem.

He was moving, and moving fast. _Son of a bitch. He saw me. He saw me come in here. Damn it to hell..._

Moving swiftly and without hesitation, Kate released Rafe and hissed, "Rafe, watch them." The Rottweiler whined, trying to get on the elevator with her, but she wasn't about to leave her two charges unguarded. "RAFAEL! WATCH THEM!" She snarled, her eyes flashing as she stared her beloved guard dog down. With another whine, he backed off, planting himself in front of the door as she hit the button to go to the lobby.

_Not good...not good, not good, not good...I really wish I hadn't left my sidearm at home...God, this is about to get REALLY bad..._

The elevator doors opened, and as Kate stepped out, she swiftly scanned the area, her eyes falling on the man that was sitting at the lobby desk. She caught her breath when she saw his head lying on the desk, his eyes open and staring as blood dripped from the awful wound to his neck as she thought, _Oh shit…_

The whistle of a blade in the quiet lobby was Kate's only warning. Sheer speed was all that saved her life.

She hit the deck, the blade grazing her left shoulder as she went down. A fraction of a second later she was on her feet, her own switchblade in her hand as she found herself face to face with The Watcher. _Wearing a mask and wig, no less,_ she thought as she feinted to the side and lunged for him.

He managed to grab her, spinning her around as both blades flashed in the light. They wound up tumbling into the elevator, Kate managing to hit the button for Dr. Brennan's floor as she got thrown into one of the walls. Getting back to Rafe was her only chance.

The fighting was fast and vicious in the confined space as the elevator made its way to Dr. Brennan's floor. Both of them managed to graze the other several times, and Kate was trapped against the back wall as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. The Watcher had her by the throat, and he turned and threw her through the doors as the opened.

Kate hit the ground hard, rolling back to her feet as The Watcher charged off the elevator after her. She immediately yelled, "Rafe!", trying to leap back but hitting a wall as her attacker lunged for her.

A vicious snarl ripped through the air as the one hundred-ten pound Rottweiler crashed into The Watcher, burying his teeth in the man's left shoulder and knocking him flying just before he could get to Kate.

Kate raced after them as The Watcher managed to slam the knife into Rafe's side, the big dog leaping back with a howl of pain as the man got to his feet and ran for the stairs.

Despite his injury, the big Rottweiler charged after him with a snarl of fury, racing down the stairs behind the man as The Watcher ran for his life. Kate was right on Rafe's heels as Booth came crashing out into the hallway, his sidearm in his hands. He caught a glimpse of the soldier disappearing into the stairwell, and he and his partner immediately charged after them.

They had descended about two flights of stairs when Rafe stumbled, falling down and slamming shoulder-first into a wall with a yelp, Kate dropping to a knee next to him. _I can't leave Rafe! But I can't let The Watcher get away._

Without a second thought, Kate threw her knife as The Watcher turned to descend another set of stairs. It caught him in the left shoulder, bringing him to a halt with a cry of pain before he pulled it out and threw it back. Kate ducked, the blade burying itself in the wall about six inches above her head as The Watcher disappeared from her view.

_He's going to get away...this time. But I stopped him. I stopped him. He didn't kill anyone tonight. I can live with that._

Kate gently stroked Rafe's head, calming the dog as she studied his injuries. He had a broken foreleg and a dislocated shoulder from the fall, as well as the stab wound to his side. "C'mon Rafe. Let's get you to a vet."

Kate had just picked him up when Booth and Brennan caught up with her, their eyes wide as Booth asked, "Holy shit, what happened to you?" She shook her head as she carried Rafe to the access door leading to the next floor. "The Watcher was here. Can you get the door? I need to get Rafe to a vet. He's been stabbed."

Booth opened the door for her as Brennan studied Kate's injuries. "The dog is not the only one. You need to go to a hospital." Brennan said as Kate headed for the elevator. "I will. After I take care of Rafe. I'd be dead without him."

As Kate got on the elevator with the anthropologist, Booth pulled out his cell phone and called it in before joining them. "This just got a lot more serious, Sergeant Bell." Booth said, his dark eyes filled with suspicion as he studied her.

"I know. I tried to tell you how dangerous he is. You didn't want to listen." Kate said as the elevator doors closed and it started going down. "Sergeant, something tells me that you have a personal issue with this 'Watcher' fella. Mind telling us what that is?" Booth asked, still studying her.

She looked straight into his eyes, watching him without fear as she said, "In due time, Agent Booth. In due time."

As they all fell silent, Kate thought, _Rafe and I bought them a few days. With his injuries, The Watcher is going to have to re-think his plan of attack. At least we have a little more time. At least we have a few days' grace while he decides what he's going to do. We need all the time we can get, or we're all dead. He definitely wants me dead now. I did what no one else did...I hurt him. I hurt him. He's going to make me pay for that._

An odd smile crossed her face, sending a chill through Booth and Brennan when they saw the look on her face. They looked at each other, both of them wondering what Kate was thinking about. She didn't notice their looks, nor would she have cared if she did. She was thinking about the upcoming showdown with The Watcher.

_Bring it on, Watcher. One of us is going to die before this is over. You better be ready for war. I owe you for all the innocents you've slain. I'm waiting, Watcher. I'm ready._


	4. Personal Time

_Jeez, I thought it was hard to convince Bones to do something she didn't really want to do, _Booth thought ruefully as he watched Sergeant Bell pace back and forth. Booth and Brennan had been trying to take the tough female sergeant to the hospital for the better part of an hour, and so far, they had failed miserably. She was refusing to leave the vet's office where Rafael was being treated. Booth decided to try again.

"Sergeant Bell, I'm sure your dog is going to be fine. He's obviously in good hands. We really need to get you to a hospital so we can get your injuries taken care of. We have to get those stab wounds examined and on record with your unit." The glare she leveled at him would have melted through concrete.

_Jeez, she's got scary eyes...maybe I can make a compromise...yeah, that might work..._ Booth tentatively took a step closer and lowered his voice, talking as calmly as he could as he tried one last approach.

"Sergeant Bell, I'll make you a deal. You let me and Bones take you to the hospital, and I'll allow you to be our guardian until this whole mess is over and done with. Deal?"

It worked. Bell stopped pacing and stared at him, her dedication to her mission warring with her feelings for her dog. The inner turmoil showed through her eyes until she looked away, her shoulders sagging. _She's made her decision,_ Booth thought, waiting for her answer.

With a heavy sigh, Bell walked over to the front desk and spoke to one of the vet techs. "Please notify me when Rafael is out of surgery and the doc has an estimate for when I can pick him up and take him home. Thanks."

Sergeant Bell looked at Booth, an odd mix of victory and defeat in her eyes as she said, "So be it, Agent Booth. We'll do this your way."

Booth and Brennan wasted no time, hustling the sergeant into Booth's Toyota and racing to the nearest hospital. She was immediately taken to a treatment room by the ER nurses, leaving the FBI agent and the anthropologist alone in the lobby.

As they waited, Booth paced back and forth, his mind in a frenzy. _Bell said we were in danger but I didn't believe her...hell, I still don't believe her, _he thought in frustration. _Was she right? IS she right? Is it ACTUALLY possible that she saved our lives?_

Brennan watched her partner pace, her calm demeanor only serving to irritate him more. He glared at her, paced a little more, and then spun to face her with a snort of annoyance.

"What, Bones? Why are you staring at me like that?" Their eyes met and they stared at each other for several long moments before Brennan said softly, "Bell was right. We're targets, Booth. We're in danger."

Booth's fierce temper flared instantly, his partner's words wounding his pride. "What, you don't think we can defend ourselves? You don't think I can protect you?"

_I didn't say that, Booth. _Her voiced echoed calmly in his mind, comforting him far more than he cared to admit.

_I hate it when she does that, _he thought, turning away in an attempt to close her voice out of his mind.

He gathered his thoughts, speaking quietly, still not facing her. "I know you didn't say that, Bones. I'm sorry. I just feel...helpless. I don't know who we're facing...I don't know what we're going to go through in the madness that is sure to come, either."

He paced a little more before he stopped, his shoulders drooping as he said softly, "I'm not afraid of him killing me, Bones. I'm afraid that he's going to kill you and...and I'll be left behind..."

Such was Booth's fear that tears began to slowly make their way down his rugged face. Brennan, hating to see her partner in so much turmoil, reached out and took one of his hands, gently rubbing his shoulder with the other in an attempt to calm him.

That gesture, and the fact that Brennan reached out in an effort to comfort him, nearly broke Booth completely.

_I know you'll do everything you can to keep us both safe, Booth. I trust you with my life, and I trust that you'll never leave me behind. Nor will I._

Booth leaned into her, taking comfort in her quiet strength and unwavering belief in him, knowing that she would always have his back. After a few moments, Booth turned to face his partner, his eyes on hers as he pressed her hand to his chest and said softly, "I can't lose you, Bones. I can't."

**XXXXX**

Sergeant Bell emerged from the treatment room, pumped full of meds and stitched up in several places. _I feel like a damn pincushion..._ She thought in annoyance.

Kate immediately ground to a halt when she spotted Booth and Brennan. _That looks really personal. No way in hell I'm interrupting that, _she thought as she quietly backed away and pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number for the vet.

"Hi, this is Kate Bell. I'm checking on the status of my Rottweiler? I brought him in about two hours ago...yeah...his name's Rafael." She listened carefully to what the vet had to say before thanking him and hanging up. She looked up and found that Booth and Brennan were standing nearby.

"Everything all right?" Booth asked, the look in his eyes a little less hostile as he watched her calmly.

Kate nodded. "Yeah, I was just checking on Rafe. Doc says that I might be able to pick him up this afternoon. They set the broken leg and knocked the shoulder back into place. He just got out of surgery. Doc says Rafe got lucky; the stab wound was clean and didn't hit anything vital. Eight weeks and he'll be running people into the ground again. So, good news."

Noting that she was a little wobbly, Brennan reached out and threw an arm over Kate's shoulders, surprising all three of them. "They gave you the good meds, didn't they?" The anthropologist asked, watching her with a friendly gaze.

Kate grinned crookedly. "Yeah, that they did. Making me a little shaky. Sorry." They turned and headed for the exit as Brennan said, "Nothing to apologize for. We should thank you, really; you and Rafe saved our lives."

Kate laughed slightly as they all loaded up into Booth's SUV. "Nah. My fault he decided to try something. I think if I hadn't been there, he wouldn't have...wouldn't a...done...nothing..." The meds took full effect, and Kate fell peacefully asleep, leaving a bewildered silence in her wake.


	5. A Tragic Past

As the exhausted soldier fell asleep behind her, Brennan was left feeling rather confused. _What did she mean, if she hadn't have come, he wouldn't have done anything? Is she saying it's her fault this happened?_

Apparently, her partner was thinking the same thing. "Bones, what did she mean by that?" He whispered, glancing at her before returning his gaze to the road.

"I don't know, Booth. Perhaps it's her medication interfering with her judgement. Perhaps she believes it _is_ her fault that he came here. We cannot possibly know what she meant without asking her. Therefore, we will need to get clarification on that statement once she wakes up." Brennan said, but her mind was racing.

Booth chuckled at her usual logical assessment of the situation. "Yeah, when she wakes up, we'll clarify." He said, his gaze on the road as he headed back to Brennan's apartment.

Unbeknownst to Booth, Brennan was running down every possible meaning to Kate's statement, making a concerted effort to keep him from catching her thoughts. _Sometimes it's harder to hide my thoughts from him than it is to lie to him, _Brennan thought sarcastically as she considered one possible reason for Kate's odd comment.

_She isn't here because the Army sent her, that's for sure. Whatever the reason that she is here, it is personal. Very personal. That is the only thing that could have caused her to say that this is her fault. She followed him here...whoever 'he' is. The Watcher. That's what she called him. The Watcher._

Brennan looked back at the sleeping soldier, wondering, _If he earned the nickname 'The Watcher', then what do they call her? Who IS this woman, and what brought her here? And why did this 'Watcher' choose us? I have many questions for you, Sergeant Kate Bell. I hope you are ready to give me those answers._

**XXXXX**

Kate came slowly back to alertness, her senses foggy from her medication. _What the...where the hell am I? The last thing I remember is being in a vehicle...how did I get here?_

She sat up slowly, nursing her multiple lacerations, as well as a pounding headache.

"Hey. Glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?"

Kate looked up and found herself staring at Dr. Brennan. "Hey Dr. Brennan. I feel fine. How long was I out? Meds always screw me up..."

Brennan looked at her watch, pursing her lips as she replied, "Oh, about two hours. After the beating you took, you should have stayed out longer."

Kate swung her feet off of what turned out to be a bed as she quickly but carefully studied her surroundings. "Yeah, I'm infamous for being really resistant to any sort of pain meds. I have a very high pain tolerance so I usually don't need them, anyway."

Kate took a moment to study Brennan carefully, noticing the look in her eyes before she quietly said, "But concern for my health is not why you were waiting for me to awaken. You have a question to ask me. Perhaps more than one. And you're hoping I have answers."

Kate watched as Brennan's eyes widened with shock. _She really did not see that coming,_ Kate thought without humor. She waited until the anthropologist was back on an even keel before she spoke again.

"Dr. Brennan, before I begin my tale, there is something I need you to understand. My reasons for being here are personal, yes, but the fact is that I have sworn to defend both you and Agent Booth at all costs, even if it means sacrificing myself. My reasons for this will become clear. However, the only thing that I ask is that you tell no one of my past or why I am here. All they need to know is that I followed my mortal enemy with the intent to protect innocent lives. Do you understand?"

Kate waited until Brennan nodded her assent, then she leaned back slowly, closing her eyes as she began her story. It was one of love, friendship, and the stunning, stark reality of what happens when everything goes to hell and you lose it all...

**XXXXX**

I was assigned to Fort Carson, Colorado in 2006. I was a new soldier, fresh out of training and ready to change the world. We're all the same, at that age. Fort Carson is a pretty good post, nice terrain, lots of stuff to do, plenty of good people.

About three months after I got there, I met this male soldier, a private first class like myself. He was handsome, friendly, and quite smart, qualities that I could not help but admire. But one of his best features was his charisma. He could make you feel like you were the most important person in the world, like you were all that mattered at that particular moment in time.

Of course, he did that with everyone, not just me. But there was something a little different when he was speaking to me...something I could feel but not quantify. Something...special. Something unique.

Eventually, we grew to be close friends, and after that, it didn't take long for our friendship to solidify into a bond that could never be broken. We were just beginning to explore the possibility of a more intimate relationship when one of our fellow soldiers turned up dead.

By that time, he and I were both sergeants and each of us was a squad leader with soldiers to take care of. The dead soldier was a good buddy of ours; he was another squad leader in our platoon.

The fur flew when he was found. It was evident that he had been brutally beaten and methodically tortured before he was killed. That realization sent the entire battalion into a fury. None of us could understand who would have hated this soldier bad enough to kill him in such a cruel manner.

Our whole unit turned its attention to finding out who killed this soldier and why. We tore apart his life and the lives of anyone with even a remote connection to him, looking for answers. What we found shocked us all.

Our soldier was not the first to die in such a brutal manner. We found a spree of killings that spanned the entire western half of the United States, with a minimum of two dead per state. The most we saw in one state was seventeen.

These killings had all happened within about four years, in different cities, in every state west of the Mississippi. It was like someone had broken the country down into a jigsaw puzzle and was methodically destroying lives in every state. It was absolutely mind-boggling.

I was assigned to investigate the soldier's murder. My good friend was also assigned as an investigator. What we didn't know was that made us both targets. We were a threat to this killer, nicknamed 'The Watcher' when we noticed the detail with which each kill was conducted. We didn't know that we were the next on his list.

About a week after our friend turned up dead, we found a connection between him and some real oddball of a guy that had been in every city and every state at the same time as every one of the killings. We had just started digging into this guy's life when my partner went missing.

I was frantic; I knew The Watcher had him. I knew that The Watcher took his time with the killing. We had determined that all of the victims suffered for at least eighteen hours before he finally killed them.

Everything I did, every move I made and every lead I tracked turned out to be nothing. Then I found a trail.

Nothing in heaven or hell would have stopped me from going after my partner. What did stop me was a beanbag to the chest at point blank range from a twelve-gauge shotgun. My unit wouldn't allow me to be on the rescue team. They sedated me and admitted me into a hospital with armed guards watching me while the rescue was in play.

But it didn't matter, anyway...whether they would have let me be a part of the team or not, it was too late. He was killed just before we could get to him. And this mysterious individual, this 'Watcher' as we called him, just disappeared.

I was devastated. My behavior changed so drastically that my unit put me on suicide watch, afraid that I would kill myself. I was totally ineffective at my job. I couldn't think, I couldn't function, I couldn't focus.

Finally, they found a way to channel my grief and my rage. They put me on special assignment. I was given orders to track The Watcher, identify his targets, and defend them at all costs. It took awhile to get the hang of it; by the time I managed to track him, he had already killed and moved on.

Slowly, day by day, I became better at tracking him. More skilled, less prone to making mistakes. Soon, I was able to ID his targets before he could get to them. I started to mess up his game.

One night, he actually came after me. We fought, and I ended up knocking him out a window. He disappeared into the night. But after that fight, I was able to sense him. It was like I had an invisible trail to follow that only I could see. Now he could never make a move without me knowing.

And then...he came here. I knew the moment I saw the two of you together that you were his targets. And I know why he chose you...we're coming up to the five year anniversary since he killed my partner. You and Agent Booth are a lot like me and my partner were. Very close, but not quite intimate.

The Watcher chose you because of me. I'm so sorry.

**XXXXX**

When her story was finished, Kate watched Brennan carefully as the other woman took in everything she had said. Noting the look on Brennan's face, Kate said softly, "I see that you have another question for me, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan watched Kate for a long moment before she spoke. "What was your partner's name? You never said."

Kate took in a deep breath, closing her eyes slowly as a tear made its way down her face. "His name was Kurt Tobiano. We all called him Tobi for short. Just like everyone calls me Bell...only Tobi was allowed to call me Kate. He was the only one who earned that right."

Kate shook her head slightly as she felt a wave of weariness wash over her. "Excuse my bad manners, Dr. Brennan, but I would really like to go back to sleep. I'm rather tired."

Brennan quickly excused herself and left the room as Kate lay back down, her mind filled with memories from her time in Fort Carson. His name echoed through her mind just before she went back to sleep.

_Tobi._


	6. Lost and Found

_Bones has been in there for a while,_ Booth thought, watching the door to Brennan's spare bedroom for a moment before turning back to the TV. _Maybe Sergeant Bell woke up?_

They had returned to Brennan's apartment after picking up their new guardian from the hospital. Sergeant Bell had been so tired that she had fallen asleep immediately after getting into Booth's Toyota. But it was what she said before she fell asleep that chilled Booth in a way he could not explain.

_What did she mean, if she hadn't have come here today, he wouldn't have done anything? Was she the reason he attacked? Or was he the reason she came? So many questions that only she can answer..._

Booth realized something with a start, reaching out and grabbing his phone as he thought, _Army...I can find her unit...I can dig up her past without needing to ask her...brilliant!_

Despite the fact that he was retired, Booth still had dozens, if not hundreds, of contacts all over the world. It didn't take him long to find out what he was looking for. At least most of it, anyway.

_Okay, she's officially assigned at Fort Carson, Colorado...time to give them a buzz..._

Booth spent the next twenty minutes on the phone with Sergeant Bell's company commander, and the tale the captain had to tell was nothing short of tragic. But it had served its purpose. Booth got his answers.

Right as he snapped his phone shut, Brennan emerged from the guest bedroom, unshed tears in her eyes as she gently closed the door behind her and slowly walked out into the living room.

Booth rose to his feet, going to meet her, knowing instinctively that Sergeant Bell had decided to share her story with his partner.

"She told you, didn't she, Bones?" He asked softly, gently placing a hand below her chin and raising her head so he could look into her eyes.

_She lost someone that meant so much...so much...his death has driven her and haunted her for five years. She has so many regrets..._ Brennan's voice echoed in his mind. Something told Booth that she was unable to find her voice to speak aloud.

The pain in her eyes hurt him just as deeply as it hurt her, and he pulled her into a hug, gently stroking her head as she buried her face in his chest and sobbed quietly.

Booth stepped back, sitting on the back of the couch but still holding Brennan as her sobs grew in intensity, instead of lessening. _Bell opened up a floodgate. She showed Bones what it's like to lose someone you love and how it feels when you never gave it a chance. No wonder Bones is so upset...she's thinking about us, _Booth thought as he held Brennan tightly, lending her his strength as she sobbed even harder.

But even as Booth was glad that his partner had finally gotten the message and that it hurt her like holy hell, he still wondered what was going to happen next.

_Bell is here, and from what she has stated to us and from what her commander told me, she'll defend us to the death, if necessary. But what happens if he tries again and she can't get to us in time?_

**XXXXX**

He was angry. Very, very angry. _Not only did I not get Kate, I couldn't even kill her damn dog! This has been a bad day...but next time...next time, I will not fail. Prepare yourself, Katelyn Bell. You will join your beloved soon enough._

**XXXXX**

Kate snapped awake, her heart racing as she bolted upright in bed before falling back with a barely-suppressed snarl of agony. _Watcher, what are you up to now?_ She thought, slowly getting out of bed as her body reminded her of her most recent tussel with The Watcher.

_In your face, you sleazebag. I won. You hurt me and nearly killed Rafe, but I won._

Her cell phone rang, startling her as she grabbed it and snapped it open. "Bell speaking." Her voice was low but clear.

"Miz Bell? This is Doctor Tanner's office calling, regarding your Rottweiler, Rafael?"

Kate caught her breath, her mind clearing as she answered, "Yes ma'am, how is he?"

The tech rattled some papers in the background. _She's nervous..._ Kate thought, dread building up in her powerful chest.

"Miz Bell, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Rafael got away from us when we were trying to take him for a walk. I don't know how, but he did, cast and all. The way he was acting, we believe he's looking for you. I am unsure where you are currently located, but he headed in a north-westerly direction. That's the last we saw of him. By the time we got our catch team rolling, he was gone. I'm very sorry."

Kate let out a sigh, shaking her head at her dog's stubbornness as she said softly, "No, it shouldn't be a problem. He's done this before. He's very good at finding me. Thank you for calling me, and I'll be in to pay the bill for his treatment this afternoon."

With that, Kate ended the call, moving slowly and silently as she went to the door and quietly went out in the hallway. What she saw in the living room broke her heart.

Dr. Brennan was sobbing like a little girl, her head on Agent Booth's shoulder as she cried like someone whose best friend had been lost forever. He held her tightly, the pain in his eyes cutting straight to her soul as his eyes met Kate's.

Before he could move, she shook her head, something in her eyes telling him that her reasons for being out in the hall were unimportant to him as she quietly walked by them and headed for the balcony.

Sliding the door open, she stepped out and silently closed it behind her. Moving with catlike grace, Kate went to the railing and leaned her elbows on it, looking out across the city as she settled her mind and focused.

_Okay, time to call Rafe..._ She put her fingers to her lips and whistled. But this wasn't your run-of-the-mill whistle or catcall. It was a very distinct blend of notes, making a unique song that could not be replicated by anyone or anything.

_This is the only way I can get him back fast enough, _Kate thought as she listened to the wind. But now, even the wind had changed.

No longer just a gentle breeze whispering through the trees, it was a combination of voices, children and women and men, all telling their stories to a deaf and uncaring world.

_The Shadow Song. Very few can hear it. But those that can get the answers for everything they want to know._ Kate thought as she listened for a specific message, knowing that she would hear it eventually.

_She's calling him...needs to find him...find Rafe...find Rafe... _The voices whispered around her. She waited, continuing to listen.

_There he is...he heard...he is coming...so tired...so tired...he didn't know how much the cast would tire him...he won't stop running...won't give up...he knows he's close... _Kate started scanning the area, knowing that the voices never lied.

_He sees her...so tired...but so relieved...he is happy to have found her and that she's okay..._ Kate looked down and saw her huge Rottweiler below her, his amber eyes glowing in the light as he stared at her, his stubby tail going like a windmill.

_Good thing his tail was cropped, _Kate thought in amusement as she headed back into the apartment to go get Rafe. _His tail would be a very dangerous weapon if he had one._

Kate walked right back through the living room, not paying any attention to either Booth or Brennan as they both stared at her curiously, wondering where she was going. "Kate?" She heard Brennan say her name but ignored it as she opened the door and headed out into the hall.

Kate heard a thud and a muffled curse as they both followed her, watching her in confusion as she hit the button for the elevator. "Where are you going?" Booth asked, his dark eyes razor-sharp as he stared at her.

Kate waved a hand as she got on the elevator. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple minutes." And the doors shut behind her, leaving them standing in the hall, speechless with astonishment.


	7. Together Again

By the time Kate got to the glass doors of the lobby, Rafe was there, his eyes filled with so much joy that she felt tears beginning to slide down her face.

"Oh Rafe, you big goof. You had me so worried!" Kate murmured as the gigantic Rottweiler rubbed against her leg in a catlike display of affection. She knelt and hugged him, her tears dripping down onto his gleaming black fur where they glittered like drops of rain before soaking in.

Kate heard the elevator doors opening behind her, but she didn't look up. Tentative footsteps echoed in the still air of the lobby as a familiar voice said, "Hey Bell? You all right?"

She sniffed slightly as she got to her feet and turned, bringing her face to face with Booth. Brennan was nowhere to be seen.

"Yes, Agent Booth. I am fine. I'm just happy to see Rafe alive and well, no matter what he's been through." Kate said as she rested her hand on the big dog's head. His amber eyes had not left Booth since he had come off the elevator.

Booth nodded, stepping back and to the side as he said, "All right, you've got him. Let's go. Chop, chop!" And he gently shooed her and Rafe onto the elevator and back upstairs.

**XXXXX**

As Sergeant Bell entered the apartment in front of him, Booth couldn't help but wonder about a dozen different things.

_What was the deal with that weird whistle she used? What was she listening to before she saw the dog? And how did the dog find her so fast in a city this big?_

He watched her walk into the living room, the intimidating male Rottweiler at her side, as he shut and bolted the door. He advanced slowly, taking in every minute detail as he watched the lithe, stocky female soldier talk to his partner.

Despite her small stature, her muscular build made her a force to be reckoned with. _And her eyes...her eyes..._

"Booth?" He jerked back to reality with the realization that his partner was saying his name.

"Yeah Bones?" He looked at Brennan, realizing with a start that he had no idea what she was thinking.

"I was just thinking...maybe we should get to know our new friend a little better. After all, we do owe her our lives." Brennan said, her eyes drilling into him as her voice echoed quietly in his mind. _Go with me on this one. I have a feeling she has some more answers for us._

"Sure Bones, that sounds like a great idea." Booth said as he took a seat on the couch next to Brennan. The sight of the soldier and dog sitting together across from them was both heartwarming and blood-chilling.

Sergeant Bell sat comfortably, her legs curled gracefully beneath her body as she leaned comfortably into the cushion behind her back. She was leaning most of her upper-body weight onto her left elbow, which she had propped up on the armrest. Her right hand gently ran up and down Rafe's huge shoulders.

Rafael sat ramrod-straight in front of his owner, his head high and proud, despite the big cast on his right foreleg. His amber eyes were calm, but a gleam of raw fury was buried deep, at the very edge of the big dog's eyes. It was enough to make you want to shit yourself on the spot.

And so began the tale of a woman and her dog, and that of a man and the woman he had never held...


	8. The Shadow Song

As the big FBI agent took a seat across from her, Kate couldn't help but smirk slightly at the irony of the situation. _It looks quite like I'm about to be interrogated,_ she thought as she watched the two of them watch her.

Before they could speak, however, Kate flipped the tables on them, quickly and without hesitation. "I actually think it's your turn to do the talking. I already shared my story with you," Kate cut her eyes to Brennan's, "and you," she looked to Booth, "must have used up several favors and about a hundred contacts to get to my company commander so you could get my tale from him. I am a rather obscure soldier, in my own right."

Booth had the grace to lower his gaze as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. And Kate discovered something else. His partner didn't know that he had looked Kate up.

"You did what? Booth!" Brennan yowled, glaring at the agent with such ferocity that he shrank back against the armrest behind him.

Kate found herself rather amused by Brennan's reaction. Her soft chuckle broke the tension and brought the eyes of both of them back to her. "I appreciate your outrage, Dr. Brennan, but really, it's all right. Agent Booth, or should I say Sergeant Major, must be quite well connected. Most people can't get the information about where I'm stationed, much less speak to my company commander. You must have quite the reputation to have been able to find me."

Brennan, still furious at Booth for his back-door tactics, snapped, "No it isn't all right. He should have asked you outright." And with that, Brennan slugged Booth, making the big man cringe as a flicker of admiration rippled through Kate's mind.

_This anthropologist is rather tough,_ she thought. _So why do I get the feeling that she recently suffered a great trauma? Perhaps she lost someone? And why is it that these two people, with two stunningly different personalities, have bonded so well? They have quite the history together. That much I know. Now it is the more shadowed parts of their past that need to be brought to light. If I am to understand exactly why The Watcher chose these two, I need to understand them._

Unaware of Kate's intense scrutiny, Booth and Brennan had begun to squabble, Brennan furious about his investigation of Kate, and Booth irritated because his partner was taking it so seriously. All it took to stop the fight was Rafe getting to his feet.

Kate laughed outright at the sudden attention being paid to Rafe, who had simply gotten stiff from sitting so he chose to get up and stretch. Even the big Rottweiler looked amused at how Booth and Brennan were staring at him.

"It's fine, he's just stretching. Now, the two of you have quite the reputation for being able to solve murders that have been deemed 'unsolvable'. May I ask how it is that began?"

So Booth and Brennan launched into their history together, alternating back and forth through almost seven years of steady partnership and a friendship that was peppered with fond bickering.

They had also had their share of serious fights and separations, but nothing had tarnished their deep emotional bond. Then Kate sensed a change.

_There! That's it! They aren't telling me about something that happened about three months ago._

Interrupting immediately, she said, "Dr. Brennan, forgive my interruption, but ever since I approached the two of you, I have been sensing an odd vibe from you specifically. Something happened to you three months ago, didn't it?"

Kate saw the intense emotional pain on both their faces. She could also see the fading remnants of severe physical trauma in Brennan's eyes.

Kate spoke softly, cautiously, as she asked, "You were kidnapped, weren't you? And you had the living hell beat out of you, didn't you?"

The agony on Brennan's face immediately got a reaction from Booth.

"Sergeant Bell, that is none of your business and you are way out of line." He growled, his brown eyes filled with a mix of rage and grief as he looked from Kate to his partner, the anthropologist's eyes filled with unshed tears as Booth gently wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Kate waited, knowing that only Brennan could decide what she was to share. Then she spoke.

"Yes, Kate. You are correct." Brennan said softly, wiping tears from her eyes as Booth stared at her in shock. _He wasn't expecting her to say anything._ Kate thought as she continued to hold her silence.

The room was deathly quiet as Brennan took a deep breath and launched into her story.

**XXXXX**

I was kidnapped from my old apartment, the place you helped move the stuff out of last week. The guy was the murderer we had put away in the Cleo Eller case; Ken Thompson was his name.

He grabbed me, took me somewhere in the city, to this old, musty basement that was filled with medieval weapons and instruments of torture. He beat me up, tied me to a chair, gagged me, and took a bunch of pictures of me. I later learned he sent them to my team at the Jeffersonian.

For the next few hours, he alternated beating and taunting me, and then I made him angry. I laughed at him, so he got this whip, an altered version of a cat-of-nine-tails, and started beating me with it.

I was in really bad shape. I was dehydrated, had two broken ribs and a broken arm, and was suffering from blood loss. I was dying, and I knew it.

Then, the most amazing thing happened: Booth found me. He came crashing in the door and shot Thompson dead. But something happened when Booth shot him.

One of the whip's tails got caught around my neck. The thing about a cat-of-nine-tails is that it has some sort of sharp implement at the end of each of the tails. When Booth shot Thompson, the tail around my neck cut my throat open. I actually died.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in Limbo. Limbo is this big room in the Jeffersonian filled with over ten thousand human remains that are pending an identification. Angela, my best friend and the forensic artist at the Jeffersonian, nicknamed it Limbo, and the name stuck.

The only thing was, my mother was there. My mother died years ago and her remains ended up in Limbo. I was the one that identified her.

She told me that I was brain-dead in a hospital, my body barely alive, and that I had a choice to make. I could choose to live, or I could die.

But it wasn't just me who would be affected by my decision. All these spirits showed up, spirits of the dead that were waiting for someone to give them their names back so they could all go home.

I'm the world's leading anthropologist; there is no one that is better at this than me. So I'm the only one that could give them their names. I'm the only one that could send them home.

So here I am, with all these dead people relying on me, and all these living people relying on me too, so what choice did I have? I had to come back.

And the first thing I saw when I woke up was Booth. I was looking into his eyes. And he looked...so scared. So scared, and so happy, all at once. Like he couldn't believe it. Like it was too good to be true.

Then the strangest thing happened: Booth read my mind. Or rather, he heard my thoughts. And he's been able to hear them ever since.

**XXXXX**

As Brennan stopped speaking, Kate took a deep breath in and held it for a moment before letting it out slowly. _So that explains that. Those long, long looks. Those moments where it's like they're speaking, but no words come out. What an incredible story. What an amazing bond._

Brennan and Booth looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Kate. "Now I think you owe us a story." Booth said, choosing his words carefully as he continued. "What was the deal with that weird whistle earlier? And how did he," Booth pointed at Rafe, "find you so quickly in a city this size?"

_An easy and a hard explanation, all at once. But I wonder..._

Kate stood up, walking over and sliding open the door to the balcony before coming and sitting back down. She watched them both for a long moment before she spoke. "Before I try and explain this, I want you to listen. Listen very, very carefully, but keep your minds clear. You won't hear it if you try to guess what to listen for."

With that, Kate stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled the same strange song she had used to call Rafe earlier.

It took mere seconds for Kate to hear the Shadow Song. _Now let's see if they hear it too._

The voices were curious this time. _The Guardian has called, but has no reason behind it. Perhaps she is looking for an answer to a question she has not yet asked. Perhaps she is wondering where The Watcher is. Find The Watcher...find him..._

Kate could tell immediately that they both heard the voices because they lost all the color in their faces.

As the voices continued whispering quietly around them, Kate smiled gently and said, "You two are very rare, indeed. What you are hearing now is the Shadow Song."

Now the voices were amused. _Ahh, The Guardian was trying to see if they understood the Shadow Song. And so they can. Welcome, friends of The Guardian. Welcome._

Kate chuckled softly. _If these two lose any more color, they'll be ghosts._ She thought as she watched them.

_Don't be alarmed. Do not fear us. We merely...exist. We are here, yet we are not. We cannot harm. We are here to help. You have questions, many questions. Perhaps we can help. Welcome, friends. Welcome to the Shadow Song._


	9. A Fateful Night

The silence was stunning. Well, it wasn't REALLY silent, since the air was humming with the quiet whispers of thousands of voices. Booth was rooted to his seat, afraid to move.

_What the hell is this? Some kind of twisted joke? A prank? This is NOT right..._ His thoughts trailed off as the voices seemed to laugh quietly. His blood went cold with fear. _This is SO not right...make it stop, please..._

He snuck a quick glance to his left, looking at Brennan. To his utter astonishment, she had a look of almost childlike wonder on her face as she listened to the voices. _Am I the only one who is totally freaked out by what's going on? _He wondered.

_You are, Agent Booth._ The voices responded to his question, and it only served to freak him out more.

Across from him, Sergeant Bell sat quietly, her strange steel blue eyes glowing with an odd light as she watched him calmly. Something about the light in her eyes seemed familiar, so he locked eyes with her, trying to figure out what it was.

Suddenly, he got it, wonder filling him from head to toe as he slowly relaxed, still staring into Bell's eyes. _She can hear him. She can hear the one she lost in Colorado five years ago. She's at peace._ He thought, strangely comforted by that fact.

The atmosphere in the room became far more relaxed once Booth calmed down. The voices also became less intrusive, changing in pitch from an almost unbearable buzz to a much quieter and more relaxing murmur.

_You learn quickly, and you learn well. You have many questions. Perhaps we can help._

Booth searched his mind, trying to find one specific question to ask when Sergeant Bell spoke suddenly.

"Clear your mind, Agent Booth. Your questions will come more easily, and then the shadows will decide which questions to answer."

He looked at her momentarily before nodding his head and taking a deep breath in, holding it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. It worked, faster than he thought it would.

_Why? Why us? And why did The Guardian choose to defend us?_

The shadows seemed to swirl around him for a few seconds before he got a response.

_Fate rarely calls at a moment of your choosing. The Watcher chose you because of The Guardian. He was looking for a way to hurt her again. And The Guardian defends you because she knows how to do nothing else. She cannot stand by and let innocents die because she failed to kill him in the past._

That answer brought up another series of questions that Booth asked immediately.

_Fate? What does fate have to do with this? And whose fate is it to be decided? Ours, or hers?_

The shadows answered just as swiftly.

_Fate has everything to do with what is happening now. Every spirit born to the mortal world has a defined path to follow. Whether they adhere to it or not does not matter; the end result is always what it was written to be. Every spirit's journey ends as it was foretold to be._

_As to whose fate it is, that is a question that The Guardian already knows the answer to. Her fate was intertwined with The Watcher's from the moment he killed the wrong man. She knows her path may end here. She knows she will be left with a choice. The decision she will make will decide the end of her journey, and perhaps, the end of yours. Know that much pain and anguish lies ahead. It is an unavoidable, unforgettable fact. Spend your time wisely; your journey may be coming to an end very soon._

With that, the shadows were gone, just as quickly as they had come. Booth was shaken, but not only that, he was stricken by grief. _Why have I wasted so much time?_ He wondered, tears forming in his eyes before slowly streaking down his face. _So many things left unsaid. So many things that should have been done._

Booth looked at Sergeant Bell again. The light in her eyes was gone; she was still sitting quietly and was relaxed, but there was profound sadness in her eyes.

He looked over at Brennan. Her icy blue eyes were filled with tears as well. _I wonder what they told Bones? Did they say the same as they told me? Or did each of us get different answers for our questions? And what questions did she ask?_

Sergeant Bell spoke again, her voice quiet as it cut through the stillness that had descended over them all. "There is always a price for every gift. The Shadow Song is no different. All your questions will be answered; whether the answers were what you were hoping for remains to be seen. This night, however, the shadows had sad and troubling news for us all. If you will excuse me, I will leave you to contemplate what they had to say. I will be down the hall in your guest bedroom, Dr. Brennan."

She got up, Rafael rising to his feet as well, and she slowly walked by the two of them. Pausing for a moment, she rested a gentle hand on Brennan's shoulder, their eyes meeting as the sergeant said, "Have faith. Perhaps fate can be nudged along a different path." And with that, she walked away.


	10. In Danger

Brennan heard the door close behind the soldier, but her mind barely processed what the sound was. _This can't be happening. It just...can't._ She thought, her heart beating slowly, almost sadly as she sat on her couch.

_Why this? And why now? I don't believe in fate. Never have, never will._

Nothing made sense now. Brennan knew what had just happened, that the voices, the 'shadows', as Sergeant Bell called them, were real. But what her mind, in all its brilliance, could not process, was the message the shadows had given her, the answers to her questions. And she only had one question now, one that could never be answered.

_Why?_

**XXXXX**

The door closed with a gentle click behind Sergeant Bell and she leaned against it, calm as always, but her heart filled with sadness.

_So much pain. So much tragedy. So many dead. Why, Watcher? Why?_

She knew that no matter how many times she asked, that question would never be answered. Never. Not even the shadows could answer that question.

Walking to the closet, she opened the door, pulling out her overnight bag and kneeling next to it as she grabbed some nightclothes. Then she paused, deep in thought.

_What if The Watcher tries something? I don't want to be caught with my pants down...literally..._

Changing her mind, she put them back, nudging the bag into the closet with her foot and closing the door as she went and laid on the bed, fully clothed.

_Not the first time I've slept in full dress. Won't be the last._

Kate closed her eyes, knowing that sleep, if it came, would be tortured and full of painful dreams.

_The curse of the Shadow Song. Every gift has its price. This one, I will keep, no matter the cost._

To Kate's surprise, sleep started overtaking her mind almost immediately. Just before she drifted into the shadows, one last thought flashed through her mind.

_Fate is calling my name...a call I cannot ignore. I hope they can stay strong, for themselves, and for each other. The worst is yet to come...for us all..._

**XXXXX**

Booth sat very, very still as he stared at Brennan. _She's way too quiet. And what did Bell mean? What did the shadows tell Bones?_

He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone buzzed. He answered it quickly, his heart racing. "Booth."

Brennan turned her head and watched him, her eyes calm and lacking emotion. _Well, whatever it was, Bones locked it in a box and threw away the key._ Booth thought as he finished the call and hung up.

"What was that about, Booth?" She asked, watching him fiddle with the phone.

"We have a body. We're up." He answered, and they both got to their feet, grabbing their stuff and heading for the door.

"Wait, Booth. What about Kate?" Brennan asked as they looked at the closed bedroom door.

"I think we'll be okay. Besides, I think she needs some sleep. She's had a hell of a day already." Booth replied as they quietly opened the door and left.

**XXXXX**

The Watcher, furious that Kate had stopped him, had barely taken any time to clean and bandage his wounds before he headed back to Dr. Brennan's apartment building to wait for his chance.

_Ha! The fools! They don't have The Guardian with them!_ He was ecstatic as he watched them climb into Booth's SUV and take off.

_Now, let's see where you're going..._ He had bugged all three vehicles with GPS trackers just after he had identified the vehicles that they drove. He waited patiently for about twenty minutes until he saw where the vehicle stopped.

_I've got you now. The Guardian can't protect you if you don't let her. Fools...she is always stuck guarding fools. She will never forgive herself for letting me get you. This is the last time she will ever get in my way. Time to die..._

With that, The Watcher hurried to his own vehicle, starting it and heading to where Booth and Brennan sat unprotected, and unsuspecting.

_You lose, Guardian._


	11. Taken Hostage

_Kate was wandering. Just wandering. Wandering through the shadowed memories deep in her mind. She was enjoying the peace and solitude of the first night of true, deep sleep she had gotten in far too long. Then she heard them._

_The shadows are restless...rarely do they invade the realms of my dreams. What could it be? What has The Watcher done? He can't have gotten to Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth...they're locked in this apartment with me. Can't be him...can't be..._

Suddenly, a mournful howl broke her train of thought, bringing her crashing to full consciousness with a gasp and a yell.

"Raaaafe!" Her eyes snapped open, and she found the Rottweiler's huge head less than three inches from her face. The mortal terror that flashed through his amber eyes sent her heart rate from forty beats a minute to over one-sixty in less than a second. She knew instantly, without a doubt, that her two charges, the two people she had sworn to defend to the death, were in danger.

_They left! They left and they're alone and The Watcher knows it! DAMN IT!_

The one hundred-forty pound soldier launched herself from the bed and hit the ground running, not even stopping to open the door. With Rafe on her heels, she crashed through the bedroom door, barely hesitating long enough to open the apartment door before she tore down the hall, her mind in a frenzy.

_He can't win! He can't! I swore that Tobi was his last victim, the last person he would take that I care for. Never again, Watcher! Never again!_

**XXXXX**

The body was already at the Jeffersonian, ready and waiting for Booth and Brennan. They got out of Booth's Toyota, slamming the doors and heading inside, side by side, perfectly in stride. But the silence between them was tense.

Booth looked over at Brennan, wondering what she was thinking.

_I wish, for once, that I could actually read her mind and not just hear her thoughts when she isn't shielding them,_ he thought ruefully as they walked through the doors and headed towards the platform. Angela, Cam, and Hodgins were already there, as were three or four of the 'squinterns', as Booth called them.

"What do we have here?" Booth called as Brennan swiped her card and they both mounted the platform.

"One hell of a problem." An unfamiliar voice called from behind them.

As one, Booth and Brennan turned, the big FBI agent moving instantly to place himself in front of the anthropologist in an unconscious defensive maneuver.

They were staring straight at a man that they had never seen before but identified instantly and without question. The fact that he was pointing an AK-47 at them certainly narrowed it down.

No one said anything. The silence was deafening, and filled with the nearly electric current of sheer animal terror that erupted the second the man entered the room.

He grinned, but there was no humor in the smile. It just made him look that much more dangerous.

"FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and Dr. Temperance Brennan. What a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I believe you know an old friend of mine. She's known as The Guardian by some...perhaps to you as well. If not, you will know her as Sergeant Kate Bell, United States Army."

It was Booth that spoke, his brown eyes glittering with something akin to rage, or insanity, or perhaps both. "She's not your friend...Watcher."

Despite his fury, a chill went through Booth at the reptilian coldness of the man's eyes, which had no color. No life. _No soul._

The Watcher's flat black eyes reflected no light as he chuckled, the sound so blood-curdling that intern Daisy Wick fainted dead away on the platform.

"So you've heard of me. I suppose Kate has told you quite a lot about me. She is an honest one, so it's all true. Aaahhh, I was looking forward to killing you with her present, just to prolong her suffering, but I suppose this will have to do."

Booth cut in with a cold snarl, his eyes showing no fear as he barked, "You don't have the right to say her name. And trust me, no matter what you do now, she will get you, and she will kill you. And you will suffer...every...step...of...the...way."

The last five words were gritted out from between Booth's teeth. It was all he could do to keep from hurling himself at the man, no matter how dangerous he was.

The Watcher smiled, an odd sheen entering his eyes as he said calmly, "Time to die."

Right as he pulled the trigger, a roar split through the air, the raw fury in it making everyone hit the deck without question. "Watcheeeerr!"

There was another gunshot, a thud, a grunt, and a cry. And then everything went strangely still as silence fell.

And blood started pooling on the floor.


	12. Guardian Down

Kate didn't even bother using the elevator. She was down the stairs, out through the lobby, and in the parking lot faster than it would have taken for the elevator to reach the floor she was on.

With Rafe at her side, she launched herself into her truck, starting it and throwing it in drive so fast that the brakes didn't have time to release when she hit the gas. The truck lurched forward as she tore into the street, ripping through the traffic like a barracuda as she homed in on where The Watcher currently was.

Guided solely by her mind, she dodged hundreds of vehicles, ran a dozen red lights, and broke more traffic laws than she cared to count as she raced to the Jeffersonian.

_I can't let them die. They are innocent. Innocent._ She thought as she screeched around a corner, jumped a curb, and brought the truck to a sliding, rubber-burning halt halfway onto the front lawn of the Jeffersonian.

Kate charged through the front doors of the institute, spinning around a corner as she raced towards the Medico-Legal Lab. She came through the doors as they slid smoothly open, taking in the scene in front of her in a split second as she roared, "Watcheeerrr!"

A gunshot echoed out at the same time as Kate yelled before her mortal enemy turned and fired at her too. She didn't know if the round hit her or not. She simply watched as her vision seemed to auto-focus on The Watcher.

In slow motion, Rafe charged by her, a streak of black lightning and rabid fury as he leaped, his huge jaws gaping wide as his mighty forepaws hit The Watcher right in the chest. His canines snapped closed in the man's throat a fraction of a second later.

Kate knew without a shadow of doubt that The Watcher was a dead man as he hit the floor with Rafe's massive canines buried up to the gums in his neck. In a move that appeared to take no more effort than him blinking his eyes, Rafe wrenched his head back, tearing The Watcher's throat open all the way to his spine.

Kate was staring into The Watcher's eyes as he died. She felt a cold sense of satisfaction at the agony in his eyes as his blood spread in a huge pool across the floor. _Fate had her way. He died in agony, yet he still deserved worse._

Feeling a quiet sense of peace, Kate closed her eyes, sighing as she thought, _Fate always has her way. There is always a price to pay._ Then there was nothing as her consciousness faded away...

**XXXXX**

Brennan had watched the entire showdown calmly, up until the first shot as Kate had burst in. Then all her focus went to Booth as he collapsed in front of her.

_No! No! Not again! Why can I not take what is coming to me? Why must he always be there to take my pain?_ Brennan thought frantically as she dove to his side, his blood spreading in a pool in front of her as she rolled him onto his back and searched for the entry wound.

_Oh God, it's a shot to the stomach._ Her heart plummeted into her shoes as she stripped off her lab coat and put pressure on his heavily-muscled abs, staring into his clear brown eyes as she whimpered, "No, no, no, don't do this to me! You have to hold on! You have to prove the shadows wrong! Stay with me, Booth, please! Please, Booth, hang on!"

Booth blinked, mild confusion on his face as he clearly asked, "What do you mean, prove the shadows wrong, Bones?"

With tears pouring down her face, she explained the questions she had asked earlier that evening when Kate had let them hear the Shadow Song. "That's why I was so sad." She finished as she tightened her grip on his wound. "They told me that you were going to die. Kate knew...she knew what they told me. Somehow she knew. That's why she said what she said."

Booth was calm, almost too calm, then he smiled at Brennan and said, "It's okay, Bones, my wound isn't that bad. It must have been a bad piece of ammo. It barely penetrated. I'll be fine."

Brennan took a closer look, realizing what he said was true. "Must have hit near a blood vessel. It's bleeding awfully bad." She said, but she was much more relaxed now that she knew he was going to be okay.

Booth looked beyond her, suddenly losing the color in his face as he whispered, "Oh no..."

Brennan didn't have the chance to turn before a soft, sad howl echoed out from behind her. She turned, feeling all the blood leaving her face as she saw what had happened to The Watcher. Then her gaze traveled beyond the body and she saw Rafe.

The big Rottweiler was sitting with his head hanging, as close to crying as any dog could come as he mourned his master.

Kate was laying in a pool of blood, her back to Brennan and the rest. She was on her left side; it was unclear where she had been hit. "Help me up, Bones." Booth said softly. She unconsciously obeyed, bracing him as they slowly moved towards their guardian.

As they came around in front of the soldier, Brennan's eyes traveled to her face, and she was immediately struck by how peaceful Kate looked. _Her duty is fulfilled. Her promise kept. Her journey finished._ Brennan thought as she studied the downed soldier.

Kate had been shot just to the left of her sternum, her left lung definitely punctured, but whether or not the bullet had struck her heart was unclear. She was curled up as though she had been kneeling and had simply fallen on her side. Her eyes were closed, a look of utter calm on her face.

"She looks so...peaceful." Booth said as Brennan knelt next to her and gently checked for a pulse. The anthropologist didn't respond as she waited for several seconds, concentrating hard, before she slowly removed her hand and got to her feet, shaking her head sadly.

"She knew. She always knew her fate. But she saved us. She saved us." Brennan said softly as everyone slowly gathered around the fallen soldier, watching as her faithful canine companion tilted his head back and howled once more.

As she watched, Brennan thought, _She never had to do what she did. She never had to guard us, but she did. Thank you, Kate. Thank you. And...goodbye._

Booth's arm tightened around her shoulders as Brennan felt tears slowly making their way down her face. _Goodbye._


	13. At Peace

_Goodbye._

Brennan's silent, final farewell echoed softly through Booth's mind as he stood next to her, staring down at the body of U.S. Army Sergeant Kate Bell.

For the better part of a week, the tough soldier had been their guardian, defending them from an enemy without a face and without a name.

_The Watcher. _Booth thought, feeling tears building in his eyes. _A cold-blooded murderer fixated on a woman that gave it all to stop him._

Kate's efforts had been nothing short of extraordinary. She had suffered a brutal beating at The Watcher's hands earlier in the day, only to come back and take a bullet to the chest to defend them that evening.

Booth had been shot as well, but the fact that Kate had charged The Watcher a fraction of a second before he fired likely saved the agent's life. The distraction she caused had given her canine companion enough time to get to The Watcher and take him down. Permanently.

_Still wasn't worth Kate's life._ Booth thought, tightening his arm around Brennan's shoulders as the tears slowly began to run down his face.

At that moment, the strangest thing happened. Kate began to glow.

Astonished, everyone took a few hurried steps back, watching as the glow grew brighter and brighter. And then Booth heard it.

_The Shadow Song! But no one summoned it. Unless... _He didn't get the chance to finish the thought.

In front of them, an image appeared. More accurately, a figure, the outline made obvious by the bright light surrounding it. Then it became something else. Something familiar.

"Kate!" Booth wasn't sure who said her name. It seemed like everyone did at once.

She stood there, strong and proud once more, but there was something different. They could see through her.

Kate was looking at Booth and Brennan, and a smile crossed her face as she stared at them.

_Greetings, Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here, or shall I say, why my spirit is here._

About a thousand thoughts ran through Booth's mind. He didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure Brennan didn't, either.

Kate chuckled, her steel blue eyes calm and peaceful as she continued where she had left off.

_The Shadow Song is strange that way. The shadows realized I never got the chance to say goodbye. And yes, I knew. I knew my journey had finally come to an end. I knew what would happen when I came here. And I knew what would happen to the two of you if I didn't._

_Too many innocent people died at The Watcher's hands; my life was a small price to pay so that he would be brought to justice. He is where he deserves to be: a cold, dark, lifeless place that he can never escape._

_As for me, well, I have a few things left to finish before I rest. But don't worry. I won't be alone. An old...friend has been waiting for me. Five years, he's been waiting. But things always work out eventually, don't they?_

_Take care of each other. You may never get another chance to tell each other how you really feel. Into eternity, my friends, hail and farewell._

A ripple of light went over Kate from her head to her feet, transforming her into the soldier she had been so proud to be in life. Full body armor, Kevlar helmet, bullet-proof eyewear, knee and elbow pads, and M-4 carbine rifle. Even in death, she was a terrifying sight.

And behind her, another armored soldier appeared. Booth knew instantly that he was looking at the spirit of the soldier called Tobi, the man whose death had started a five-year journey that had consumed Kate's life...a journey that led to her untimely demise.

_And she doesn't regret it._ Booth thought as Kate turned and went to meet Tobi, both of them fading into eternity mere seconds later. _She never will._

With Rafe guarding Kate without pause, Brennan dragged Booth to the hospital to get the bullet removed and the wound cleaned and bandaged.

It had been a hell of a day. A friend had been lost, and tomorrow promised a whole new story. But Booth was taking comfort in the fact that he wouldn't be facing it alone.

_I still have Bones. And thanks to Kate, Bones still has me._ Booth thought as they arrived at the ER.

As she parked and hurried around to help him, Booth thought, _If only fate had been different. If only we could have saved Kate's life. But fate always has her way. Fate always has her way._


	14. The Faithful Defender

Despite Booth's protests, Brennan had railroaded him into staying at the hospital for at least a day or two. _He DID lose a lot of blood. That doctor was chomping at the bit to give him a transfusion,_ she thought as she drove back to the Jeffersonian.

Cam had called while she was at the hospital with concerns about Rafael. The huge male Rottweiler had refused to leave his master's side, nor would he allow anyone to move her body.

_Don't know what Cam expects me to do about him. He's way too strong for anyone to try and take him on single-handed. Hell, he ripped out The Watcher's throat with ease. He's a dangerous opponent._ Brennan thought as she pulled up to the institute and parked.

Brennan walked in to the Medico-Legal Lab, feeling a lump forming in her throat as she looked at the blood all over the floor. There were two huge pools visible, one from Booth, and the other from The Watcher. The third pool was still hidden by Kate's body. Despite her feelings, Brennan very nearly burst out laughing at the ludicrous sight in front of her.

Rafael stood next to the body of Katelyn Bell, his head down, but his eyes were blazing with near madness as he snarled at the people surrounding him. There were six or seven Jeffersonian interns in a circle around the dog and the body, some chirping to try and get him to come to them, while the rest were making a variety of absurd noises.

Shaking her head in a mix of amusement and disbelief, Brennan strode towards them, sticking her fingers in her mouth and whistling sharply. The whistle caught the attention of everyone in the room, and as they all turned to look at her, Brennan called, "Rafael! Come here, please."

The big dog calmed when he saw Brennan, but still refused to move. She approached slowly, her eyes on his as she said softly, "Rafe, I know. I know you're doing what she trained you to do, and I know you must miss her terribly. But you have to come with me. Please, Rafe. Please."

Rafe's amber eyes filled with sorrow as the anger drained away. Brennan watched as the Rottweiler gently nudged Kate's shoulder one last time before he looked at his fallen master, his sense of loss and grief easily identifiable on his huge face. Then he turned and walked to Brennan, his head down, his shoulders sagging as he circled around her and gently sat at her left side.

Brennan stroked his ears gently as the interns carefully and respectfully collected Kate's body. Angela walked up to her friend, watching the interns put the body in a black body bag as she said softly, "Cam already called Hacker and told him about everything that happened. They alerted the Army about Kate, too. Some members of Kate's unit are on their way here from Fort Carson, Colorado, to take possession of her body. They'll be burying her here, in Arlington. The individual Cam spoke to said that we're all welcome at the funeral."

Brennan nodded as the interns walked by with the bag on a gurney. "Thanks Angela. How is Hodgins holding up? I haven't seen him since I took Booth to the hospital."

Angela chuckled gently as they turned and headed into Brennan's office with Rafe padding along at Brennan's side. "He _was_ good and calm. Then you left and he freaked and locked himself in the janitor's closet. He'll be back to normal in about ten minutes."

Brennan chuckled as they sat on the couch. Angela watched as Rafe gently laid his head on Brennan's knee, prompting her to stroke his head as she asked, "So...what are you going to do with him?"

The anthropologist looked into the Rottweiler's eyes as she answered slowly, "I'm not sure. I don't know if there is someone in Kate's unit that wants him or if he will have to be destroyed. I'd love to keep him though, Ange. He's a really good dog that just lost the person he cared about the very most. He needs a home and someone to protect. He needs...me. He needs _me_."

Angela looked at her as she answered. "I don't think you have that choice, Bren. But we'll see. We'll see."


	15. Truth and Trust

It was quiet. Quiet and dark and peaceful.

At first, Booth didn't even realize he was awake until his mind began to process the gentle, rhythmic beeping of the machines monitoring his heart rate and blood pressure.

He slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling, the room lit by the gentle light of the half-moon hanging outside his window. For a moment, he didn't remember what happened or why he was lying in the hospital.

Then the events of the last few days came crashing back into his mind, leaving him feeling a deep sense of loss and despair.

A soft sniff off to his right caught his attention, and it was then that he realized that someone was holding his hand. His eyes drifted to the person's face, and he immediately identified who was sitting next to him.

_Bones._ She was looking straight into his eyes, showing no surprise that he was awake, but the utter silence that seemed to permeate the room was almost unnerving.

Booth nearly spoke but then caught himself, deciding to see what she was going to say as he wondered, _Something's wrong. I can see it in her eyes. But what?_

Brennan took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, still looking at him as she said softly, "A dozen soldiers from Kate's unit got here about two hours ago. They're on a rotation at the Jeffersonian morgue; one of them is awake and guarding her body at all times. The rest are sleeping in different rooms throughout the Jeffersonian. I let four or five of them into my office so that they'd be more comfortable."

She chuckled sadly before continuing. "The Army moved quickly. They already have plans in place for burying her. The funeral is midafternoon tomorrow. It will give everyone just enough time to get ready. And it's just enough time to prepare Kate's body. I'll be taking some of the soldiers to her apartment in the morning so we can get her dress uniform so she can be buried in it."

Brennan went quiet, her barriers worn to the lowest they had been in quite some time as Booth continued watching her. Sorrow was clearly identifiable in her eyes, as well as something else. _Guilt? She has nothing to feel guilty for._ Booth thought.

Before she could get her emotions under control, Booth decided to take a quick whack at her in an attempt to get the truth.

"Why the guilt, Bones? I understand the sorrow. But why guilt?" Brennan looked up, her eyes wide with surprise as she struggled to process his words. He struck again while she was off kilter.

"And why haven't we ever spoken about everything that happened three months ago?" Now she was gawping at him like a fish. She was thinking so fast that she didn't have enough time to shield her thoughts. They were a madhouse of chaos, confusion, pain, and he couldn't even imagine what else. He had her exactly where he wanted her, even though he hated himself for it.

And then he took the leanest shot he had ever taken at her. "I thought you trusted me, Bones." Booth and Brennan stared at each other as the tears she had been fighting to hold in slowly dripped down her face.

Booth had never hated himself more in his life. _But now is the time for these questions, these answers. Now more than ever._

He knew what part of her problem was: she was feeling guilty that she had never given him, _them_, a chance. But as to what else was troubling her? Hopefully, she would explain now that he had her cornered. _Hopefully, she won't just shut down and run._

Booth knew how hard it was for her to face the truth of the matter, the truth that both of them had denied for over six years. She had said it once, right after she had gotten out of surgery three months ago. _But she hasn't mentioned it since. And we've never done anything different._

They had grown closer, it was true. But still, nothing had happened between them. It was like they were caught in some crazy time-freeze that kept real life pelting by them at a breakneck pace while they were trapped in those last moments before she had disappeared.

It was something that had to change; sooner rather than later. And if it didn't, it would destroy them both.

So Booth sat there, watching, waiting patiently, hoping she would finally speak and answer the questions he had been waiting to ask for far too long.

**XXXXX**

Brennan couldn't believe it. She had been waiting all night at Booth's bedside for him to wake. She had so much to tell him. But he had beat her to the punch, asking the questions before she could answer them, forcing her to finally come clean.

_Here goes._ She thought, hoping she wasn't making a horrible mistake.

"As to your first question, I feel guilty because...because I never gave us a chance. I never gave you a chance. I thought I was protecting you, when in reality, I was only hurting you more. And for that, I am deeply sorry."

She took a deep breath, curtailing her thoughts as they bounced and screamed and crashed around inside her skull. _This must be what a migraine feels like._ She thought as she continued where she had left off.

"I never told you everything that happened to me because I didn't want you to feel guilty. I didn't want to put you through my pain. And frankly, I didn't want to face it again myself. But if you want the full story of what happened, I will tell you in a few weeks, after you've fully recovered."

_And now for that last comment. How can he truly believe that I don't trust him?_

"And Booth, I do trust you. I always have. I always will."

Brennan looked into his warm brown eyes then, the moonlight reflecting in his eyes and giving them a surreal brightness that was unlike anything she had ever seen.

For a moment, she lost herself in his gaze, and very slowly, she began to relax. One by one, her muscles lost tension, bringing a sense of peace and closure to her troubled heart.

Then her mind began to calm, her painful thoughts fading away into the depths of her mind as happier thoughts filled the void left by her feelings of abandonment that sprang from deep within her troubled past.

As Brennan sat there, staring into Booth's eyes, one by one, her fragmented thoughts began to click into place. Memories from their long history together began to flash in her mind's eye, case by case, day by day.

She remembered how he had always been there, a loyal shadow at her side, defending her always.

She remembered the many times he had been injured while trying to keep her safe, and those times he nearly died. _When I nearly lost him forever._

She remembered those long days and longer nights when he refused to leave her to work alone on a case.

She remembered all those times at the diner and at the bar, their friendly bickering and teasing and all the moments of laughter that followed.

She remembered all the times that she and Booth and Parker had gone swimming at her apartment, gone to eat together, or had just spent time together.

And then she remembered the time she had been buried alive, and how he had been there to pull her out of the ground.

She remembered when she had been kidnapped by a corrupt FBI agent, and how he had come out of a hospital to save her then.

She remembered the night he had taken a bullet to the chest to save her from the crazy stalker killer lady that had followed him everywhere during the case.

She remembered the first day he was back on duty after his coma, when he kicked down a door and shot a crooked doctor dead to save her.

Then she remembered the sense of loss and sheer devastation she had felt when she was sure she was going to die at the hands of Ken Thompson without ever having told her partner how she felt about him.

Brennan came back to reality with a stunning realization that she knew was never going to fade.

_Booth's my soulmate. Nearly my polar opposite, but that's what makes it work. That's what make us work. I've always loved Booth and I always will._

Brennan looked into his eyes, perhaps even into his soul, and she said ten words that he would never forget.

"I have always loved you, Booth, and I always will."


	16. Day by Day

_I have always loved you, Booth, and I always will._

Those words spiraled and echoed through his mind over and over and over again. They were words that he had only heard from her once before, but still they reverberated through him with so much power that he felt tears fill his eyes.

_Hearing those words from Bones will never get old, _he thought as he stared into her icy blue eyes. He could tell that part of her admission came from her memories of their long history together. The other reason? Kate dying had a lot to do with it.

_Doesn't help that I just got shot by a killer that lived on the fringes of society for nearly a decade. Add into that the fact that Kate died...well, it's been an eye-opening week for us all._

With tears forming in her eyes, Brennan slowly sat next to Booth and gently nudged her head into the crook of his shoulder, taking comfort in his presence. He could feel her trembling, and he knew how hard it was for her to admit how she felt. Even to him. _Even now._

Some things would never change; it was a fact that Booth knew all too well. And he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Brennan would never be comfortable when it came to admitting how she felt.

So they sat there together, united by the bond of their shared past as they grieved for a new friend whose life was tragically cut short in one fateful day.

Brennan fell asleep against his shoulder, and Booth gently laid his head on top of hers as he closed his eyes as well. Just before the blanket of sleep fully stole his consciousness, he thought, _There is still a long journey ahead. But we'll face it together, step by step, day by day..._


	17. The Dream

The air was cold. The sky was dark but clear. All was quiet and still.

Then the thunder of hoofbeats shattered the silence as a huge black stallion raced by with his rider clinging to his back for dear life.

Brennan had no idea how she had ended up where she was, nor did she know how she had come to be mounted upon the great stallion she was now riding. She had never really enjoyed riding horses, so why she was riding the stallion hell-bent for leather was a mystery.

She had no way to control the mighty stallion; he was not wearing a bridle, nor a halter. She was not in a saddle, either. She was riding bareback. The only thing holding her on the stallion's back was the sheer muscle power in her shoulders and thighs.

Brennan attempted to push off the stallion, to just fall on the ground and stop the harrowing ride. She knew the impact would hurt, but at least she would be on the ground and safe. But the stallion felt her movement and expertly shifted his weight, re-balancing her on his back as he raced on.

_He won't let me off? Oh God... _Brennan thought as the stallion pitched swiftly to the right. A bullet smashed into a tree to her left a fraction of a second later. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide as she caught sight of several men pursuing them on ATVs. The terrain and thick undergrowth was preventing them from overtaking the stallion, but they were able to pace him and keep him in shooting range.

_Can this get any worse?_ Brennan wondered as bullets began whistling through the air all around them. The stallion seemed to sense the shots as they came, expertly shifting his weight as he dodged around trees. He avoided the bullets with great skill as he kept his rider safe, racing onward through the night.

Suddenly the stallion threw his head up, dropping all his weight onto his hindquarters so hard that he nearly sat down as he started sliding, dirt flying from beneath his hooves as he desperately fought to stop. Brennan looked over his head and instantly saw why.

Her and her mount were sliding almost uncontrollably towards a wide ravine that was so deep that the bottom was shrouded in darkness. Brennan estimated that it had to be at least forty feet deep and twenty feet across.

What she did not know was whether or not the stallion could make such a jump. Due to the fact that he was fighting to stop, she didn't believe he could.

Then the great beast turned his head slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She could practically see the thoughts running through his mind; a fraction of a second later, his eyes flashed as he made his decision.

With one great bound, he landed squarely at the edge of oblivion, his fore hooves hanging over the edge as he brought his rear hooves forward and planted them on either side of his fore hooves. Then he leaped.

Brennan let out a yell of sheer terror as his fore hooves left the ground, thin air appearing beneath her mount as the gut-wrenching drop below them disappeared in darkness.

Then she became aware of the feeling that she was weightless and her terror ebbed, leaving behind an inexplicable feeling of wonder and sheer joy.

Time seemed to slow; it was as though the stallion was floating. Her eyes began to wander, taking in her surroundings for the first time. It was the same sky she had known her entire life, the same air, same everything. _And yet...so different._

She felt the power of the beast beneath her, his great strength, dauntless courage, and mighty spirit. She felt grateful to him then, for his amazing speed and sharp instincts, both of which had thus far saved her life.

Then she came back to reality as his fore hooves hit the ground. _He did it!_ She thought joyously as his rear hooves hit just beyond the edge of the ravine.

Then the dirt beneath him crumbled and he crashed to his knees.

The impact sent Brennan flying; she hit the ground hard, losing all the air in her lungs immediately as pain exploded in all the nerve receptors in her body. She winced as the bones in her left shoulder ground together loudly.

She came to a halt on her side, groaning in pain as she attempted to get up. The desperate whinny behind her immediately drew her attention, and she rolled over and looked back.

The great black stallion had lost his footing when the ground had given way beneath him, driving his powerful hindquarters over the edge. His own body weight was about to drag him to his death.

Brennan immediately attempted to go to the stallion but cried out in pain. Her left shoulder was shattered, and her left clavicle had snapped like a twig on impact. She was helpless to assist the stallion that had saved her life, and she watched in horror as he slid further back. His fore hooves tore at the dirt in a desperate attempt to gain some traction so he could try and pull himself up.

Focusing his power, the stallion kicked off with his rear hooves, managing to gain a few precious inches as his knees ground into the dirt. His effort was so great that blood was running from his nose, and he lowered his head as blood began leaking from his knees.

Tragically, his efforts were not enough, and he knew it. The stallion raised his head and looked into Brennan's eyes with an odd sort of peace that she recognized immediately but could not identify.

She stared at him, the warm, clear brown of his eyes as familiar and comforting as her own heartbeat as her throat clenched with grief.

Then he was gone, leaving behind only silence and her pain...

**XXXXX**

Brennan snapped awake with a gasp of shock, jerking her head up as she looked around wildly. Then she sighed in relief.

She was at the hospital with Booth, still seated on the side of his hospital bed. She looked down at him, sleeping peacefully beside her. The steady rise and fall of his chest calmed her down a little as she looked at her hand clasped in his.

Forcing herself to relax, she nuzzled her head back into Booth's shoulder socket, comforted by the steady beating of his powerful heart as she slowly closed her eyes.

The last remnants of her dream faded into the depths of her memory as she fell peacefully back to sleep...


	18. Funeral Preparations

When Booth finally woke up, it was nine in the morning. He was instantly aware of the fact that Brennan wasn't there.

Fear flared in his mind before he noticed the note that was artistically placed on the nightstand to his right. He immediately recognized his name on the front, written in Brennan's beautiful flowing script. A smile touched his lips as he picked it up and opened it, silently reading her words as her voice whispered softly in his mind.

_Booth_

_I know you will worry when you see that I am gone, even though I wish you wouldn't. I am fine. I am with several of Kate's soldiers. We're at her house, gathering some things for the funeral ceremony this afternoon._

_I will see you soon._

_Yours always, Bones_

Booth's smile grew wider as he read her words. _When Bones gives you her heart, she gives it all,_ he thought as he laid his head back against his pillow and slowly closed his eyes. He fell peacefully back to sleep a few minutes later.

**XXXXX**

Brennan and six soldiers entered Kate's home warily; it was apparent that all of them felt like intruders. None of them wanted to invade Kate's privacy, despite the fact that she was dead.

Rafael was with Brennan; he hadn't left her side since the night before. The moment they entered the house, Rafe took off at a light trot and disappeared. _It IS his home,_ Brennan thought. _His territory. Stands to reason that he would be comfortable in this environment, even if we are not._

Each of the soldiers had headed to a different section of the house upon entrance; it would cut down on the time it took to gather what they were looking for. Brennan chose to head into Kate's office, which resembled a comfortable den more than anything.

With the sounds of doors opening and closing ringing in her ears, as well as the thud of booted feet on the wood floors, Brennan's eyes searched the walls as she found herself staring at Kate's entire military history in one room.

_She was a studious individual, and very well organized,_ Brennan thought as she perused the carefully catalogued books and documents on the shelves and desk.

Dozens, if not hundreds, of books filled the shelves from floor to ceiling. Each section was distinctly organized; fiction from fact, military from civilian.

Brennan had no idea what she was looking for as she picked up a well-worn, plain black binder and opened it, scanning the pages inside as she gently flipped through them.

_Kate was a poet! And a very good one, at that._ Brennan thought in astonishment as one of the soldiers, a big sergeant named Cory Hughes, walked in the door.

"Dr. Brennan? We've collected Sergeant Bell's uniform. We're standing by and waiting for your orders." He said, his speech slightly clipped by training and proper military courtesy.

She half-turned, identifying him by voice as she said, "Thanks Cory. Tell me, did you know about this?" The sergeant stepped forward and gingerly accepted the binder, his eyes glowing fondly as he said quietly, "Ahhh, yes. Yes, we did. Sergeant Bell was not only a poet, but she was an exemplary writer. More than one short story posted around Fort Carson bears her pen name."

As he spoke, Brennan picked up another binder and a piece of paper fell out of it. Setting the binder down, she picked up the paper, reading it silently.

When he saw the look on her face, Cory side-stepped so he could read the paper as well. "I remember that too. She wrote that when...when Sergeant Tobiano died. She read it at his funeral. There was not a dry eye left when she finished reciting it." He said sadly as she turned to him.

"Do you think she would mind if I modified the words for her and read it today?" Brennan asked. Cory smiled, his eyes misty as he replied, "You would honor her by reading it, Dr. Brennan."

She nodded, sniffing slightly as she put both binders back. "I'm ready, then. Where is Rafael?" Cory smiled as he said, "Come with me."

He led her to Kate's bedroom, where they found the big Rottweiler laying peacefully on the queen-size bed. He raised his head when they entered. "Hey Rafe, sorry. We have to go. I promise I'll bring you back when we pack this place up." Brennan said.

Rafe stared at her for a moment before slowly getting to his feet and leaping off the bed. He paused for a moment, and then the sadness left his eyes and was replaced by peace.

Brennan nearly said something to Cory, but then she heard the Shadow Song. And with it came Kate's voice, as well.

_Care for Rafael, Dr. Brennan. I have charged him to watch over you until his time in the mortal world is done; know that he will sacrifice everything if necessary to defend you, as did I._

_I leave him in your care and I know you will treat him well._

_Give my regards to Cory, as well as the other soldiers that will be present today. At least then they will know that I did not forget them. I never have and I never will._

_Know that I will continue to watch over you and Agent Booth until the both of you reach the end of your time in the mortal world. You have many triumphs ahead, and many trials as well. The two of you together are far stronger than each of you alone._

_Trust yourself, and trust each other. Only time will tell the truth of your fates. Only time will tell._

Then the song was gone. Not only was Rafael at peace, but so was Brennan. "She was just here, wasn't she? Her spirit?" Cory asked her, his eyes curious.

"How did you know?" Brennan asked, curious now.

"There was a change in the air. It was like...like I could feel her here, as if she was standing right next to me. And then I realized that you could hear her. Somehow." Cory's reply left Brennan in no doubt. _He sensed her spirit._

"She just wanted me to pass on that she never forgot you, or any of the others at Fort Carson. She never will." Brennan said, feeling oddly calm as she, the soldier, and the dog left the room.

_Now for the hardest task of all. It's time,_ Brennan thought as the six soldiers vacated the house in front of her before she turned and locked the door behind them.

_It is time for our final farewell. Our last words of thanks and remembrance. Our last chance to say goodbye._


	19. Hail and Farewell

It was 2:30p.m. The funeral was scheduled to start in an hour.

Brennan was just finishing getting ready, and she raised her eyes to her image in the mirror.

She was wearing a gray dress with a black vest on over it. Her earrings and necklace consisted of black onyx studs with a matching necklace that hugged her throat closely. She had decided against heavy makeup; there was just enough on her face to make her seem a little less pale, a little less sad. But her icy blue eyes were filled with sadness.

_Such a tragedy, an undeserved fate. But she did what she had to do. She did what had to be done._

Brennan turned and faced the big Rottweiler that she had 'inherited' from the dead soldier. "So Rafe, what do you think?" She asked, knowing he couldn't answer. She saw the slight wag of his stub tail and knew, somehow, that he approved.

Rafe had been bathed carefully, his cast given a wide berth, so his black fur gleamed in the light. Brennan had gently put on his leather harness after giving it a good polishing, and the leather glowed like it was brand new. The dog was nothing short of impressive.

Brennan turned, giving herself the once-over, and then she said aloud, "All right, Rafe. We're ready."

Both of them jumped at the sudden knock on Brennan's apartment door. Rafe was on his feet immediately, a snarl emerging from his chest as he stared at the door.

"Easy Rafe, let me see who it is." Brennan said softly as she hurried to the door and looked through the peephole. _Now this is unexpected, _she thought as she opened it."Booth, what are you doing here?" She asked as she stared at her partner. The big FBI agent was in a black suit with a white undershirt, no cocky belt buckle, no crazy tie. _He's going to go to the funeral with me._

He shuffled his feet slightly as he said, "Hey Bones. Kate's funeral is in an hour, and there is no way I'm letting you go alone. You ready?"

She looked down at Rafe, who had calmed the moment he saw who it was, and she replied, "Yes, I'm ready."

**XXXXX**

An hour later, Brennan, Booth, a dozen FBI agents, and practically the entire Jeffersonian were standing at the gravesite for Sergeant Katelyn Bell of the United States Army.

They watched as her fellow soldiers, every single one of them in full dress uniform, carefully carried the flag-draped casket from the back of the hearse to her final resting place.

Five soldiers stood behind them with rifles in hand, ready for the final salute as the honor guard set the casket down gently and began the time-honored process of folding the flag.

The chaplain began Kate's eulogy as the team folded the flag, and he finished at the same time as those folding the flag.

The only soldier that was not participating in the ceremony was Sergeant Cory Hughes, and he received the flag that had graced Kate's casket.

Brennan was to his right, and he turned slightly and looked into her eyes as he said softly, "She has no blood kin that cared to come here today. We are her family."

With that completed, everyone looked at Brennan as she stepped forward with Kate's poem in hand and began to speak.

"Sergeant Katelyn Bell was a good person and a great soldier. She spent the last five years of her life chasing a very evil man, trying to bring him to justice and give his victims peace. She succeeded at that a few days ago, but at the cost of her life. There is no question that she saved countless lives during those five years, not the least of which was the life of my partner, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. She also saved me, and it was that effort, when she defended us both, that took her life. For that sacrifice, I will be ever grateful. Earlier today, myself and several members of her unit went to her apartment to retrieve her dress uniform so that she could be buried in it, the uniform that she was so proud to wear and represented with such dignity. While we were there, I found a poem that she wrote, and I was informed that she read it at the funeral of another soldier slain by the man she gave her life to stop. With permission from one of her soldiers, I will read it now, in tribute to her."

Brennan stopped, took a deep breath and looked at the paper in her hands, and began to carefully recite the words that had burned themselves into her memory.

_A warrior and friend has died today  
Her life taken in defense of us all  
Remember this, her sacrifice  
As I take her place to stand tall_

_Another spirit shall roam the sky  
To help me for eternity  
Giving me strength when needed  
But forevermore unseen_

_I look into darkness and see her spirit  
Staring back from the stars I love  
Maybe one day, I shall join her there  
Forever roaming the skies above_

_She will forever linger at my side  
Defending the innocent everywhere  
Despite her loss, I continue on  
Fighting for all that is just and fair_

_I grieve today for a friend forever lost  
__Her greatest sacrifice carved in blood and stone  
Tomorrow, I return to continue the fight  
But for now, I stand alone_

As Brennan finished speaking, Rafe stood up, tilting his head back and howling, giving vent to his grief and loss one last time before the echoes of his voice faded and he was silent once more.

As the buglar began playing 'Taps' behind them and the riflemen began firing their volleys, Brennan went back in her mind and remembered the first time she saw the calm female soldier that lay before her now.

_She seemed so different then, before The Watcher entered the picture. So calm, so quiet, so noble. And now she's gone. Gone because of one man's rage in an ever-changing world. And yet...she'll never regret what she had to do. And I'll never forget her for it._

She looked at the casket in front of her, and as her tears began to slowly flow down her face, she spoke to the soldier's spirit, knowing that somehow, she could hear her words.

_Thank you, Kate, for your courage and for your sacrifice. You did not have to do what you did, which is why I will always remember you as being an unsung hero in an uncaring world. I know we will meet again someday. Into eternity, my friend. Hail and farewell._


	20. Waiting for Tomorrow

It had been a long, trying day. Between the preparations for the funeral and the transportation requirements for the twelve soldiers sent to oversee the burial and the ceremonies, not including the fact that he was recovering from a recent gunshot to the stomach, Booth was exhausted. It took almost every ounce of his remaining strength just to walk back to his SUV without stumbling and falling.

As he reached the vehicle, he stopped, realizing something with a start. _Bones. I can't leave her behind. Not again._

He turned, watching her walk towards him slowly with the big male Rottweiler at her side. She had allowed Booth to drive her and Rafe to the funeral, but he could tell she was very perturbed about it.

_She thought I was just going to stay in a bloody hospital bed while they put a fellow soldier to rest. Not a chance in hell. Not in this lifetime._

As she came abreast of him, he said softly, "C'mon Bones, I'll take you and Rafe back to your place." She merely nodded; her silence was unnerving. He opened the door for her, and as she got in, he opened the rear door and helped Rafe jump in the back. He closed both doors on his way around the vehicle before he got in himself.

Booth moved slowly and stiffly as he climbed into the driver's seat and started the SUV. Brennan did not look at him, nor did she speak. _So this is how it's going to be._ Booth thought as he slammed the Toyota in gear and gunned it.

A tense thirty minutes later, he brought the SUV to a sliding, screeching halt in front of Brennan's apartment building. Moving quickly, he got out and opened the doors for her and Rafe, slamming them both harder than he intended as he walked inside with her.

When they reached Brennan's apartment, she unlocked the door and headed inside as Booth entered and stood uncertainly by the door. He was about to turn and leave when Brennan stumbled suddenly and ground to a halt, her head down as her shoulders started shaking.

Immediately concerned, Booth shut and locked the door before hurrying to her side. "Bones, what is it? What's wrong?" _What in the hell? This is unlike her..._

Brennan leaned her head against his shoulder, and he was forced to grab her shoulders as the strength left her legs, making her sag against him. He gently guided her over to the couch, sitting down as she finally began sobbing aloud.

She buried her head in the loose folds of his shirt, hugging him tightly as her tears fell freely. _We don't choose our end, or our beginning. We merely control how we get from one to the other, _Booth thought as he held her, waiting for the sobs to stop.

_Life is not a race. It is a journey. Every step is a moment in time, one less moment left to live. Every breath is a gift; every day is a new story. So many memories to cherish...so many mistakes to learn from...and so many tragedies to make us remember that life is too short to squander what few days we have in this world._

_It would seem that Kate never intended to enter our lives, but the moment she did, she changed the way we both think and the way we look at the future. She made me remember why I love Bones, and she made Bones remember that sometimes pain is just a part of life, one we cannot change, one we must always face._

Booth looked down at Brennan, watching her calmly as her breathing began to slow and her shoulders stopped shaking. He simply watched and held her as her eyes slowly closed and her body relaxed against his. He waited until her breathing became deep and slow, waited until he was sure she was asleep before he relaxed and let his eyes close as his head rested against hers.

_Life is a journey, and every day brings with it a new story. Tomorrow, we begin anew...together now, perhaps forever. But only time will tell. Only time will tell._

**XXXXX**

As Booth fell asleep with Brennan in his arms, Rafael raised his head from where he had been watching them both, guarding them as he had been told. He looked at Brennan's balcony door before rising to his feet and heading over to the glass, looking at something that only he could see.

Rafe's stubby tail began to wag as a shadow appeared on the balcony, staring back at him through the glass before looking past him to the two people sleeping peacefully within.

Katelyn Bell stood watching them momentarily, and if no one was the wiser, they would have thought there was an intruder on the balcony. She breathed in and out a few times, steam emerging from her nose before she turned and disappeared into the darkness once more.

Then Rafe heard the voices that always came when his beloved master was around, and he turned and headed back to the bed that Brennan had bought for him, laying down and closing his eyes as the voices murmured all around him, bringing him a sense of peace as he fell asleep.

_Every song has a name...every shadow has a story._

**_THE END_**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Over the next couple months, Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan rebuilt the friendship and strong emotional bond that had endured the very trying times that had been dubbed 'Hannah's Reign of Terror' by one Angela Montenegro.

The two of them had also started something that so many people, both at the Jeffersonian and the FBI, had been waiting for them to start: they had started dating.

A few months later, they moved in together. Each gave up their respective apartment, for they had agreed that they each had to start anew; this relationship was not for one or the other: it was for both of them, together.

What they chose to do surprised everyone: they decided to buy the house once inhabited by Sergeant Katelyn Bell. They defended their choice: 'their' Rottweiler, Rafael, was comfortable in that environment, and it gave him a yard to call his own.

Another reason they chose to move in to Kate's old place was that it brought them a sense of peace; they both felt, on many occasions, that Kate's spirit was watching them, guarding them as she had promised. Being in her old home gave them the sense that she was always with them.

Another change that came about was a new friend from the Army: Sergeant Cory Hughes came to Washington, D.C., a few times a year. Every time he was around, he stopped by and visited Booth and Brennan. They always had a good time, laughing at the many stories Cory had about the crazy stuff he and Kate used to do, and just enjoying the common bond they had. They always missed Cory when he would go back to Fort Carson, and they promised to visit him sometime soon.

Booth and Brennan were doing very well together. They still had the highest solve rate in the entire FBI, and the mountain of work at the Jeffersonian was slowly being worn down with help from Brennan's many talented and dedicated interns.

It had been seven months since Kate had entered and exited their lives, seven months of change and renewal.

Another ordinary day was in progress at the Jeffersonian, where Brennan was working on yet another set of remains from Limbo...

**XXXXX**

Up to her elbows in old bones and tons of paperwork, Brennan started in surprise when her cell phone rang. "What now?" She grumbled as she took a quick step back and called, "Wendell or Clark, could you please take over here?"

Both interns came running as she stripped off her gloves and quickly said, "Thank you, I will be but a moment." She pulled the cell phone out of her pocket, flipping it open and answering with a terse, "Brennan."

They both watched as she turned her back, walking away a little as she said, "Hello Cory! It has been awhile. Booth and I were planning to take some time next month to come to Colorado...I'm sorry?"

Wendell and Clark went on alert as she tensed up, looking at each other as she said, "When did this happen? Has the FBI been notified?" They both waited until she said, "Of course. I will call Booth and let him know. You can expect us by this evening."

Brennan snapped the phone shut and looked at them both, chewing her lip slightly as she said quietly, "Please finish with the remains of this soldier and see to it that he is sent to the Civil War section of Limbo. We will have to finish with his identification later."

It was Clark that took the initiative, and he asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong, Dr. Brennan?" She looked at him calmly as she replied, "Yes. Sergeant Hughes, our Army friend from Fort Carson, believes that his unit just uncovered several more victims of The Watcher from his time in Colorado. He asked that Booth and I come to examine them and try to make a determination on who they are and whether or not The Watcher killed them."

Wendell, encouraged by Clark's boldness, asked, "And if they aren't?" Brennan looked at him, her gaze razor-sharp as she said softly, "Then we have a problem."

**A/N: There is also a follow-on story to 'Shadow Song'...it is called 'Shadows from the Past' and it is currently in progress. I will be bringing what I have written so far online in the next couple days.**


End file.
